My Sweet Obsession
by welcometofantasia
Summary: Hypnos havia criado uma obsessão secreta por Thanatos, e estava extremamente confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos... porém não imaginava a surpresa que seu gêmeo havia preparado para ele. [ YAOI - LEMON] [ ThanatosXHypnos]
1. Chapter 1

Hypnos sentiu uma fresta de luz bater sobre seu rosto, já era manhã nos Elísios e ele havia dormido demais. A noite anterior foi marcada por uma festa onde vários deuses compareceram, inclusive seus outros irmãos não tão próximos como Éris, Nemesis, e as Hespérides. Havia bebido um pouco mais de vinho do que o normal, e dormiu sem se dar conta, não fazia a mínima ideia de como foi parar em seus aposentos. A cabeça doía um pouco, mesmo sendo um deus, abusar desse tipo de bebida dá sempre o mesmo efeito: ressaca. Se espreguiçou o máximo que pôde lentamente, e virou-se abraçando um de seus travesseiros, apertou-o contra seu peito, lembrando de certas coisas que chamaram sua atenção na noite anterior. Tão bonito, tão imponente, vestia uma longa toga branca com diversos detalhes prateados, um bracelete no braço esquerdo, metade de seu peito a mostra e um cinto todo ornado na mesma tonalidade, com brinco de prata em sua orelha direita e alguns enfeites em seu cabelo... Thanatos estava lindo, radiante, como Hypnos nunca o vira. Tão lindo que chamou a atenção da festa inteira, principalmente de algumas ninfas mais atiradas, que não perdiam a oportunidade de sentar em seu colo ou deitar o corpo sobre o dele, entregando algumas uvas em sua boca ou passando o vinho da boca delas para a de Thanatos. Pensava Hypnos: "Droga! droga! porque eu estou pensando nessas coisas!? Ele estava apenas... agradável, nada demais. Porque esse ciúme sem sentido, se ele sempre teve esse relacionamente próximo com as ninfas?". Lembrando de todas essas cenas, o deus de cabelos dourados apertou ainda mais o travesseiro. Ultimamente havia despertado alguns sentimentos que nunca sentira antes pelo irmão gêmeo, um deles: desejo, como era muito mais racional que o gêmeo aquilo não fazia sentido algum e exatamente isso estava o incomodando demais, não sabia como resolver. Nessa mesma festa, quando Thanatos entregou uma taça de vinho nas mãos de Hypnos, esbanjando aquele seu sorriso malicioso e sedutor, o deus do sono sentiu seu coração palpitar de tal forma que sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes quase imediatamente... provavelmente o outro percebeu, pois bebeu um gole de vinho, deu um aperto de leve em sua bochecha e saiu logo em seguida, soltando uma gargalhada divertida. O loiro quase que instintivamente encostou os lábios onde seu irmão acabara de beber, e tornou um gole de vinho também. Tão doce, igual os lábios de Thanatos. Ele queria prová-los... mas tinha tanto medo, estava tão confuso.  
O tempo passara e as frestas de luzes já haviam inundado o quarto do deus do sono, deixando-o bem iluminado, também por conta do sol bater em alguns itens de ouro e espelhos, reluzindo tudo ao redor. Inerte em seus pensamentos, ele estava quase pegando no sono novamente, mas começou a ouvir passos. Passos lentos e calmos, indo em direção ao seus aposentos.O coração disparou, Thanatos veio imediatamente em sua cabeça, mas tentou manter a calma para não demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Os passos foram aumentando, até que parou ao lado da cama de Hypnos. Parecia que estava fazendo peso sobre o colchão, e tocou a pele macia do braço de Hypnos com certa delicadeza, descendo lentamente a ponta dos dedos até as mãos do mesmo, fazendo assim o corpo deles ficarem próximos. Hypnos franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando a situação: afinal, porque Thanatos estava lhe acariciando de tal forma?... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir a respiração do outro em sua nuca... tão quente, porém o fez sentir um arrepio que desceu por seu corpo inteiro, até mesmo começou a sentir algo querendo crescer entre suas pernas...

_ Tha...Thanatos, o que é isso? - disse com a voz um tanto trêmula - o que está faz... - antes que terminasse a frase, seu gêmeo mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e respirou profundamente, fazendo que Hypnos se arrepiasse mais e mais.

_ Não vai me dizer que não desejas isso? ... - disse baixo e sensualmente, levando a mão que estava sobre a mão de Hypnos lentamente até seu rosto, virando-o com delicadeza, deixando o rosto bem próximo ao dele, a ponta do nariz encostada a dele, as respirações tão próximas... - Se não quiseres... diga-me...

Hypnos não respondeu. Estava extasiado com a próximidade, com a respiração de Thanatos, e sua única reação foi fechar os olhos e entregar-se à ele. A morte sorriu. Deu-lhe um beijo inicialmente calmo, apenas o toque dos lábios, e foi aumentando a intensidade gradativamente. Ele conhecia bem Hypnos e imaginava que não gostasse de coisas tão ríspidas, como ele... o ganharia aos poucos. Queria tirar o irmão de seu juizo, e estava certo de que conseguiria. Hypnos virou-se um pouco, quase ficando de frente para seu irmão, e levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Thanatos, apertando-a sutilmente.  
Estavam se beijando a algum tempo, quando Thanatos introduziu sua lingua na boca de Hypnos, abrindo caminho com ela lentamente no meio dos lábios do gêmeo, que respondeu positivamente, deixando com que ambas se encontrassem, deixando assim aquele beijo mais intenso. As mãos de Thanatos desceram para o peitoril de seu gêmeo, e deslizaram por ele até sua cintura, quando o puxou com mais força, trazendo o corpo de Hypnos para cima do seu: Deitou e deixou-o deitado sobre ele. A racionalidade do gêmeo de cabelos dourados já havia sumido, estava apenas indo pelas sensações provocadas por aqueles toques, que intimamente tanto desejara. Apertando a cintura de Hypnos contra a sua, podia sentir que o membro do outro, assim como o seu, já estava bem enrijecido.

_ Hm... estou vendo que também está bem empolgado, irmão... _ parou o beijo por um instante, e então desceu os lábios até a orelha de Hypnos, mordiscou-a e então desceu lentamente os lábios pelo pescoço do mesmo, alternando entre beijos, chupões e mordidas. Hypnos estava cheio de tesão. Thanatos estava morrendo de vontade dele, mas não queria fazer nada com pressa. Queria aproveitar cada minuto...

_ A-Ah... Thanatos... por que?... - de olhos fechados, sentindo a carícia de seu gêmeo, e soltando alguns gemidos bem baixos perto da orelha dele, o que fazia com que o outro ficasse mais empolgado - diga-me... do nada... ?

Thanatos sorriu, deu um chupão com um pouco mais de força marcando o pescoço do gêmeo, o fazendo gemer mais alto.

_ Percebi a forma que tens me olhado ultimamente... - desliza a lingua sobre a marca de chupão - ... percebi o desejo em seus olhos quando está próximo a mim... estou errado? ...  
Hypnos ficou com as bochechas rubras, não queria que ele desconfiasse.

_ Hm... eu... não queria que... percebesses... - mordiscou a orelha de Thanatos, em resposta a todas aquelas carícias, entre suspiros.

_ Eu não sou ingênuo Hypnos... eu reconheço um olhar desse a distância... principalmente quando ele demonstra desejo... - arranhou levemente as costas de Hypnos por cima de sua toga - hm... não achas que tem muito pano em ti?... - sua voz estava embargada em malícia - Posso... ?

Hypnos não respondeu nada, então logo concluiu que estava concentindo. Sorriu maliciosamente, e com ambas mãos em suas costas, puxou o pano e rasgou-o entre os dedos, deixando as costas de Hypnos desnudas.

_ Ah Thanatos! não precisa rasg... - foi calado pelos lábios de Thanatos, que agora o beijava ferozmente, invadindo a boca do gêmeo e entrelaçando a lingua à dele. Hypnos deixou-se levar por aquele beijo deliciosamente recheado de tesão, e então por um impulso totalmente instintivo, chupou a lingua de Thanatos, que sorriu, e foi beijando o seu queixo, descendo por seu pescoço, abrindo caminho no pouco pano que Thanatos vestia, beijando seu peitoral, descendo mais e mais, lentamente... O outro apoiou-se nos cotovelos e o olhava com desejo, mordiscando o lábio inferior, apenas o observando até onde iria... e para sua surpresa, Hypnos retribuiu o olhar cheio de malicia quando chegou ao nível de suas partes íntimas. Com uma das mãos foi subindo o pano que a cobria, até deixar a mostra seu membro que, estava bem ereto. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu uma lambida nele desde a base até a cabeça, bem lentamente, com os olhos dourados fixados nos olhos prateados de Thanatos, que soltou um gemido baixo de tesão. Em seguida foi colocando-o na boca, e deslizando os lábios num movimento até então lento, o colocando todo e depois tirando da boca dando uma chupada na glande. Fez isso diversas vezes, e aos poucos ia aumentando o ritmo, e deixando as chupadas um pouco mais fortes, tirando muitos suspiros de Thanatos que observava aquilo mordendo o lábio inferior, sentou um pouco o corpo e com ambas mãos arrumaram o cabelo de Hypnos na palma de uma delas, deixando a visão completamente livre, e ele estrava quase explodindo de prazer.

_ Hmmm... isso... nossa irmão... como você chupa gostoso... delícia... hmm - fechou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo que, se ele continuasse daquele jeito, iria fazê-lo chegar ao ápice antes da hora. Ele também queria abusar um pouco do seu gêmeo. Quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar dentro da boca de Hypnos, tocou o rosto do irmão e o puxou para cima, roubando-lhe um beijo intenso, tomando um pouco de fôlego. E Hypnos retribuiu, tão intensamente quanto o irmão, que o empurrou lentamente sobre a cama, o fazendo deitar, e subindo sobre seu corpo rapidamente, dando continuidade ao beijo. Estavam em um amasso intenso, um desejando estar dentro do corpo do outro, arrancando e jogando para o lado o resto de pano que restava sobre seus corpos, ambos ficando completamente nus.

_ Ah.. eu te quero tanto, Thanatos... - mordia os lábios de Thanatos, que passava a lingua sobre os lábios do outro. Ao ouvir isso, Thanatos afastou-se um pouco e, pondo uma das mãos na boca, deixou escorrer um pouco de saliva sobre os dedos, levando-os até o membro de Hypnos, deixando a cabeça de seu membro bem úmida, masturbando-o log0 em seguida. O deus dos cabelos dourados soltou alguns gemidos e abriu mais as pernas, estava com tanto tesão quanto Thanatos... deixou aquele seu medo inicial sumir e resolveu entregar-se completamente... naquele momento, o mundo inteiro era só os dois. Não existia guerra, nem Hades, nem Athena, nem Elísios, nem nada... apenas ambos se desejando e se entregando ao desejo que sentiam. Enquanto masturbava-o, Thanatos molhou a ponta dos dedos da outra mão e levou até o ânus de seu irmão, adentrando um dedo lentamente, fazendo o seu gêmeo soltar um gemido um pouco mais longo. Foi mexendo-o lá dentro, enquanto continuava a masturbá-lo... minutos depois, colocou outro dedo, e aumentou a velocidade dos dedos, e da mão, fazendo Hypnos delirar. Estava com os olhos semi abertos, olhando aquela cena, e num extase profundo que jamais sentira. Levou uma das mãos até o membro de Thanatos e começou a masturbá-lo também, no mesmo ritmo que estava sendo acariciado, fazendo o outro soltar alguns gemidos também. Estavam em extase, ambos. Thanatos tirou os dedos de dentro de Hypnos e parou de masturbá-lo.

_ Ei... venha cá... me chupe bem gostoso de novo... - mal terminou de dizer a frase, seu irmão levantou, ficou de quatro em sua frente, e tento Thanatos ajoelhado em sua cama, ainda o masturbando-o colocou-o todo na boca também. Ficou acariciando seu membro e chupando a cabeça do mesmo. - ah... isso... deixa ele bem molhadinho... delícia de irmão... - deu um tapa no bumbum de Hypnos, levando um pouco o corpo para frente e fazendo movimentos sutis de vai e vem com o membro dentro da boca do outro. E deu outro tapa, e outro... Hypnos apenas gemia com ele na boca, estava gostando de tudo aquilo, até mesmo a ardência que sentia em suas nádegas e por seu corpo, por conta dos tapas de Thanatos. Mesmo engasgando com o membro algumas vezes quando este se empolgava muito e queria introduzí-lo todo na boca dele, com certa brutalidade. Mas estava adorando...  
Rispidamente, o gêmeo de cabelos preateados tirou o membro da boca de Hypnos, e já estava bem lambuzado com a baba dele. O gêmeo de cabelos dourados o olhou sem entender e percebeu que naqueles olhos prateados estava estampado malicia pura.

_ Fique de quatro aqui, de costas pra mim ! - soou mais como uma ordem do que um pedido, mas Hypnos obedeceu, virou o corpo e ficou com seu bumbum empinado para seu irmão... sabia o que estava por vir, e queria sentí-lo dentro de si.

_ Isso mesmo... - Sorrindo cheio de malicia, levou ambas mãos para as nádegas de seu irmão, abrindo-a e deixando seu ânus bem à mostra. Enchendo a boca de saliva, o lambeu, deixando toda aquela saliva ali, para lubrificar-lhe. Com uma das mãos, segurando o seu membro, foi introduzindo-o aos poucos dentro de Hypnos, que sentia uma mistura de dor de prazer, mordendo o lençol e apertando-o entre os dedos.  
Thanatos soltava um gemido de satisfação quando deixou-o todo dentro de Hypnos, e então apertou as nádegas dele e deu alguns tapas, deixando várias marcas sobre as marcas que já havia deixado, levando o outro ao delírio. Começou a mexer-se, num vai e vem a princípio lento, mas que aos poucos foi ficando mais rápido.

_ Aaaaaah... Tha... Thanatos... que delícia... ahhhhh - sentiu uma das mãos de Thanatos tampar sua boca.

_ Shhhh Shhhhh... quietinho... Hypnos ! - falando num tom autoritário, deixava suas estocadas com mais força, para torturá-lo, pois sabia que a vontade dele era de gemer bem alto.

Hypnos franzia a sobrancelha, e apertava os lábios com toda sua força, mas estava gostoso demais! Thanatos tirou a mão de seus lábios, e levou-a até os cabelos dourados do irmão, pegando-o e puxando sem dó, tombando a cabeça de Hypnos para trás. Parou por um instante e sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Agora você é todo meu... lembre-se... cada vez que gemer eu paro... ok? - enquanto falava isso deu uma estocada com bastante força, quase fazendo Hypnos gritar de prazer, mas ele respirou fundo e acentiu com a cabeça.

_ Òtimo... - começou a mexer-se lentamente dentro dele, e de vez em quando, dava uma estocada com bastante força, fazendo Hypnos quase soltar seus gritos várias e várias vezes... ao ver a sua cara de desespero querendo gemer e não podendo, levava Thanatos ao êxtase. - Isso mesmo... ahhh... como você é gostoso Hypnos... como você me deixa cheio de tesão... hm? - disse tais palavras em meio a suspiros, e aumentando mais a força e velocidade das estocadas, parou repentinamente, tirando seu membro de dentro de Hypnos e o deitando de barriga para cima, abrindo suas pernas e ajoelhando em sua frente. Não demorou muito, voltou a introduzí-lo em Hypnos, mas dessa vez sem nenhuma sutileza, mal o colocou dentro de novo, voltou a dar suas estocadas fortes.  
Passado alguns minutos, ambos suados, ofegantes e quase chegando ao ápice do tesão, o gêmeo de cabelo prateado começou masturbar o outro no mesmo ritma das estocadas... ele não aguentou.

_ Tha... Thanatos eu... vou... aaaaah... - Uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta de seu corpo todo, e então aquele liquido quente veio, espalhou-se pelo corpo de Thanatos e por seu próprio corpo, concluindo assim que, chegou ao máximo do prazer... chegou ao orgasmo.

_ Hm... que delicia irmão... - sorriu maliciosamente, passando a mão sobre o gozo que escorria por sua barriga e peito - eu também quero... - continuou dando suas estocadas fortes e rápidas, sentia que também estava perto de chegar ao orgasmo, assim como Hypnos... quando estava perto, tirou-o de dentro do ânus de seu irmão, e com uma das mãos, masturbava-se - ei... vem cá, Hypnos... me chupa gostoso... de novo... - obedecendo, Hypnos aproximou de seu membro, exausto e todo suado, e começou a chupá-lo novamente. Só que dessa vez, Thanatos segurou o seu cabelo com força, machucando um pouco até, e começou a dar as estocaas na boca de Hypnos, pouco tempo depois, soltou um gemido de satisfação, gozando dentro da boca de seu irmão. Foi parando o movimentos aos poucos, ofegante.

_ Nossa.. como você chupa gostoso irmão... sério... ah... - ainda estava ofegante, tirou aos poucos o membro da boca de Hypnos, e assim que o fez, com uma das mãos levantou seu rosto e o fez encarar-lhe. Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer com todo aquele liquido quente dentro da boca. Por fim engoliu, mas deixou escorrer pelo canto da boca um pouco de sêmem. Thanatos sorriu.

_ Hm.. está bom? gostou irmão? - deu um selinho carinhoso nos lábios de Hypnos.

_ É... estranho... mas não é ruim... - sorriu, retribuindo o selinho - venha...

Deitou e puxou o corpo cansado do irmão para deitar também. Assim feito, Hypnos ficou deitado de barriga pra cima e Thanatos ao seu lado, abraçando sua cintura, começou a dar-lhe vários beijos carinhosos no pescoço, rosto e alguns selinhos.

_ Você é incrível... - Hypnos levou uma das mãos até o rosto de seu irmão - Eu quis tanto isso... por tanto tempo, você não tem ideia... só tinha vergonha de falar disso contigo... não sabia ao certo sua reação...

_ Tsc... podia falar abertamente comigo, só adiantariamos esse momento maravilhoso... - mordiscou a orelha de Hypnos.

_ Eu tive medo... apenas. Não entendia o porque estar sentindo esse desejo por você... tenho tanto ciúme das ninfas...  
Thanatos soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

_ Das ninfas? irmão! - deu um selinho em Hypnos um pouco mais demorado - sabes que o que senti por elas até hoje é um nada além de desejo... né?

_ ... mesmo assim... não é fácil desejar-te e ver-te deitando-se com elas...

_ Shhhh não quero falar das ninfas, agora eu quero aproveitar o tempo que tenho contigo... - beijou-o intensamente e demoradamente. Não estavam mais naquela euforia, agora estavam satisfeitos, apenas trocando caricias e palavras sutis. De tão satisfeitos que se sentiam, acabaram por pegar no sono, entre beijos, dormiram bem agarrados.

O sol estava bem no meio do céu, indicando que, provavelmente tinham usado a manhã inteira, eles tinham afazeres a cumprir e Hades queria conversar com ambos. Thanatos acordou, e percebendo que passava da hora, deu um beijo na testa de Hypnos e saiu de seus aposentos sem fazer barulho. Pouco tempo depois estranhando a ausência do irmão, o deus de cabelos dourados abriu os olhos e examinou seu aposento. Hypnos ficou um tempo ainda deitado, desacreditando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, estava tão feliz mas sentira-se envergonhado, afinal o seu tesão já havia baixado, agora sua razão dizia que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Foi para o banho, lavou-se e várias de suas servas foram até ele vestí-lo, pentear seus cabelos e perfumá-lo. Depois de alguns minutos, chegou atrasado a reunião.

_ Desculpe-me senhor Hades...

_ Que isso não se repita mais... - Hades olhou-o surpreso - e... o que significa isso em seu pescoço?

Thanatos segurou o riso. Hypnos ficou morrendo de vergonha daquela situação, o que dizer agora?

_ Senhor, perdoe-me mas acho que ontem na festa ele acabou bebendo demais e alguma ninfa deve ter feito isso nele... - disse Thanatos de forma bem convincente, fazendo Hades balançar a cabeça negativamente.

_ Estás desculpado Hypnos. Mas como ia dizendo...

Hades continuou a fazer o seu discurso, explicando melhor o plano que estava pensando em executar, e aguardando a resposta de seus braços direitos, os deuses da morte e sono. Na realidade Hypnos não prestou atenção em quase nada, estava com a cabeça nas nuvens e seu corpo ainda estava extasiado, percebendo isso, Thanatos de vez em quando sorria para ele, de forma maliciosa.

_ Por fim, é isso... o que acharam? - Hades parou na frente de ambos, encarando-os.

_ Eu acho perfeito.. - disse Thanatos sorrindo - o senhor sempre sabe o que fazer, senhor Hades. O que acha Hypnos?

_ Hm? - olhou para ambos, perdido em seus pensamentos.

_ Diga, o que achou das palavras do senhor Hades... ele quer saber, afinal és um ótimo estrategista...

_ Eu... acho perfeito senhor. Sem duvida, deixe comigo, vamos vencer essa guerra.

_ Assim espero, Hypnos. Pois então, voltarei aos meus aposentos...

Hades saiu da imensa sala de reuniões e deixou ambos sentados, um do lado do outro, e o silêncio. O gêmeo de cabelos dourados estava um tanto rubro, diferente de Thanatos que estava descontraído. Colocou sutilmente um bilhete na coxa de Hypnos e levantou-se da cadeira.  
_ Sabe irmão... antes de nossas tarefas, tomarei um pouco de vinho, para relaxar um pouco... - disse em meio a um sorriso indefinido, dando as costas em seguida e saindo do aposento. Achando aquilo estranho, Hypnos levantou de sua cadeira, saiu também dos aposentos de Hades e parado na escadaria, abriu o papel. Nele estava escrito:

_" Não sabes como adorei fazer-te companhia hoje, irmão, quero encontrar-te novamente... venha aos meus aposentos mais tarde. Prometo que não se arrependerás... "_  
Lendo aquilo, Hypnos olhou para seu irmão que caminhava pelos Campos Elísios calmamente, agora já acompanhado de duas belas ninfas, que seguravam uma cada mão dele, levando-o para seus aposentos para enchê-lo de mimo e escutarem a bela melodia de sua lira. Sentiu novamente a pontada de ciúmes mas preferiu guardar aquilo para sí mesmo, o que importava é que, agora o que sentira pelo irmão era recíproco e o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro estava ainda mais forte, mais intenso. E ele queria aprofundar isso mais e mais...

Aquela era o primeiro dia de muitos. Estavam ligados pela eternidade - o sono e a morte.


	2. Chapter 2

- Continuação da fanfic _My Sweet Obsession_. -

**[Yaoi - Lemon - Twincest - +18 ]**

_" To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny... Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?" ( Kiss from a rose - Seal )_

Algum tempo havia passado desde os últimos acontecimentos, e mesmo recebendo o tal bilhete, preferiu não comparecer aos aposentos de Thanatos ( mesmo querendo muito ). Ele lembrava de tudo o que fizeram e sentia-se envergonhado, sujo... pensava mil e uma vezes "como pude fazer tal coisa com o meu próprio irmão?" e isso estava o atormentando demais. Já nem conseguia dormir direito, e quando o fazia sentia um pouco de medo de Thanatos ir até seus aposentos novamente e fazer-lhe outra "supresinha" divertida. Não que ele não quisesse provar novamente o gosto de Thanatos mas... era estranho para ele, que sempre foi tão racional, de um dia para o outro deixar que seus instintos tomassem conta de seu corpo e mente. Queria esquecer, mas era impossível. Era pôr do sol no Elisíos, uma imagem tão linda que é incapaz até mesmo de ser imaginada por qualquer humano, eles tinham sorte de ter o privilégio de desfrutar de um lugar tão maravilhoso assim. Hypnos estava encostado em uma velha pilastra e lia um livro qualquer, tentava a todo custo encher a sua mente de coisas e tirar Thanatos de lá. Infelizmente era quase impossível. Ele lia três palavras e a quarta ele já não sabia mais o que estava lendo, e vinha todos os momentos que passou com seu irmão na intimidade, e isso o fez suspirar. Fechou o livro e o deitou sobre o colo, ficou quieto apenas olhando o horizonte. Estava tão entretido com sua memória que não reparou o outro se aproximando devagar.

_ Está tudo bem Hypnos? - disse Thanatos, franzindo sua sobrancelha. Hypnos tentou esconder o máximo que pode a vergonha que sentia, pois sua vontade era de sair correndo dali. Mas precisava encarar seu irmão.

_ Está sim... estou apenas descansando um pouco.

_ Ficou sumido o dia inteiro hoje - se aproximou mais e sentou ao lado de Hypnos, olhando sério para ele - na verdade eu reparei algo... estranho.

_ E o que é irmão? - evitava encarar Thanatos, pois só de olhar para seus olhos, seu coração batia forte e ele ficava rubro quase imediatamente.

_ ... Sabe, depois daquele dia que nós... você sabe... - deu um sorrisinho malicioso e respirou fundo - então... você está estranho. Não gostou do que aconteceu?

Hypnos não queria que ele entrasse nesse assunto, não sabia como enrolá-lo pois esse era mesmo o motivo de estar afastado, aparentemente a intimidade deles fez o deus de cabelos dourados sentir algo muito mais além por Thanatos, e ele continuava da mesma forma: bebendo vinho, tocando lira e aproveitando momentos íntimos com as ninfas mais atiradas, e ele sabia que Thanatos não mudaria tão cedo, ele sempre foi assim, esse sedutor incorrigível. Era melhor se afastar do que iludir-se.

_ Não é nada disso, irmão... e outra coisa, sabes que ando ocupado ultimamente, cuidando dos planos de Hades e pensando a melhor forma de atacarmos os cavaleiros de Athena... - disse com a voz mais firme que conseguiu. Torcia para que seu gêmeo acreditasse.

_ Sei, e porque não foi aos meus aposentos quando o chamei? Estava ocupado também? - encostou sua mão na mão de Hypnos - fiquei te esperando a noite toda.

_ Imagino que sim, esperando muito bem acompanhado, diga-se de passagem não é?

Thanatos riu.

_ Oras! Não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes ainda? Não foi até lá por causa disso? - não conseguiu segurar o riso, e soltou uma gargalhada bem descontraída, diferente de Hypnos que não pensou bem o tom que usou para dizer essa sua última frase e deixou transparecer que realmente o relacionamento dele com as ninfas o incomodava.

_ N-Não me interpretes mal, irmão.. eu só... - então, repentinamente foi calado por um beijo de Thanatos. Ficou sem reação.

_ Ei... - parou o beijo e deixou seus rostos colados e suas bocas muito próximas- não precisa ficar assim... Eu me divirto as vezes, e só...

Hypnos franziu as sobrancelhas e antes que Thanatos lhe desse mais um beijo, virou o rosto.

_ Então continue se divertindo. - levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a sua sala especial de banho - Faça o que acha que é melhor para ti, irmão! Com licença, eu vou tomar um banho... e por favor, não me siga.

Thanatos o acompanhou apenas com os olhos e suspirou. Balançou a cabeça negativamente apenas observando o outro se afastar aos poucos.

Hypnos chegou aos seus aposentos e entrou na enorme sala com sua banheira pessoal, e antes que retirasse sua roupa, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém nas proximidades, e só assim retirou sua armadura e seu manto, ficando completamente nu. Entrou em sua grande banheira e ficou sentado olhando para o nada, pensativo. Aos poucos foi abaixando e ficando completamente submerso na banheira, com os olhos fechados, lembrando do beijo que Thanatos tinha acabado de lhe dar, e todos os outros... não podia negar que seu íntimo queria que seu gêmeo estivesse ali com ele, dentro da banheira, mas a realidade era que Thanatos não queria nada além de "diversão", tanto com as ninfas e com certeza com ele. Estava se sentindo usado, e não queria admitir que sentia ciúmes imenso de Thanatos... Levantou a cabeça e a tirou debaixo d'água, passou ambas mãos no rosto para tirar o excesso água em seu rosto e quando abriu os olhos, seu gêmeo estava parado em pé na beira da banheira o olhando.

_ O que faz aqui Thanatos? Esqueceu que eu disse que não queria que me seguisse? - fraziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma expressão muito séria.

_ Sim, mas eu não resisti. - retirou sua roupa e sua armadura, ficando completamente nu também, entrando na banheira em seguida.

_ E-Ei! O que está fazendo? - tentou recuar, mas já estava encostado na borda da banheira e apenas ficou imóvel vendo Thanatos se aproximar e quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, agaixou e ficou na mesma altura de Hypnos, sorrindo. Tocou o rosto do gêmeo com certa ternura, e fez com que o deus do sono ficasse com ambas bochechas rosadas.

_Deixe eu te fazer companhia... hm? - mantinha o sorriso em seu rosto, porém não tinha malicia, era apenas um sorriso amigável. Hypnos engoliu seco.

_S-Se faz tanta questão... fique, mas... - antes que terminasse a frase, Thanatos lhe deu outro selinho.

_ Sabe, irmão... - acariciou as bochechas rosadas de seu gêmeo - achas que não percebo quando estás me evitando? Isso começou a acontecer depois que transamos...

_ Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra... irmão... - foi calado novamente pelo beijo de Thanatos, desta vez um selinho bem mais demorado.

_ Tem sim. Você pode enganar qualquer pessoa nesse universo, ou dimensão... mas a mim, você não engana. Eu te conheço bem... inclusive quando está com medo... ou ciúme... - passou os lábios sutilmente sobre os do irmão, como provocação. Hypnos fechou os olhos e deixou-o brincar um pouco com seus lábios - diga... converse comigo. Não gosto de ficar afastado de ti.

_ Não gosto de te ver com as ninfas, pronto, você fica se "divertindo" com elas a maior parte do tempo enquanto arquiteto os planos para nosso senhor, e depois que fomos pra cama você faz questão de exibir os chupões e marcas que elas lhe deixam... - abriu os olhos e o encarou - e eu me senti um mero objeto de desejo na sua mão!

_ Mas você não é... - mordeu o lábio de Hypnos e puxou levemente - eu posso usá-las quando quero e bem entendo... mas contigo é diferente.

_ Diferente como? mais "divertido"? - levantou uma sobrancelha - me senti usado, e fim. É isso. E sujo por ter ido pra cama com meu irmão...

_ Bom, Zeus casou com sua irmã... e vários outros deuses também, não vejo mal algum termos relações íntimas. - deu os ombros, descontraído, seguido de outro selinho em Hypnos. Estava achando engraçado em seu íntimo, seu irmão relutava tanto mas todas as vezes que ia beijá-lo ele aceitava - diga logo que me quer, Hypnos... pare com isso. Sabes que se quiser, sou todo seu... é só pedir.

Nesse momento, o deus de cabelos dourados ficou realmente surpreso. Ouvir tais palavras da boca de Thanatos era surreal, alguém tão "galinha" como ele oferecendo-se para ter um simples e único relacionamento?

_ Estás mentindo...

_ Nunca falei algo tão sério em toda minha vida divina...

Hypnos ficou sem chão. Não sabia onde esconder a face, e o olhar penetrante que Thanatos lhe dava aquele momento o atravessava e invadia seu íntimo. Realmente estava falando a verdade. Rapidamente, o deus de cabelos prateados levou ambas mãos para o rosto de Hypnos, puxou sua face e lhe deu um beijo, mergulhando sua lingua dentro da boca semi aberta dele, que retribuiu imediatamente. Ficaram longos minutos nessa doce entrega, beijando-se intensamente, colando seus corpos molhados e esfregando-se um no outro, como se quisessem se tornar um só. Em pouco tempo, a excitação já havia tomado conta de ambos, e eles queriam ir além daquele delicioso beijo. Thanatos deu um chupão na lingua de Hypnos e afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para beijar-lhe as bochecas e ir descendo lentamente até o pescoço, dando mordidinhas e chupõezinhos, mas sem deixar nenhuma marca, apenas para provocar. Hypnos estava de olhos fechados apenas deliciando-se com as caricias que recebia, ficava cada vez mais excitado, querendo que Thanatos o possuísse de novo.

_ Hm... como você é gostoso... - Thanatos ia beijando e descendo pelo peitoral de Hypnos, parando em um dos seus mamilos e passando a lingua em volta dele, e dando alguns chupões - você não tem idéia...

_ A-Ah... - involuntariamente, ele desceu sua mão até o membro de Thanatos e começou a masturbá-lo, embaixo d'água. Já estava com um tesão imenso.

_ Hm... isso... brinca com ele também... enquanto te abuso... - foi descendo mais até chegar no nível da água, e para a surpresa de Hypnos, ficou submerso. O gêmeo de cabelos dourados pôde apenas sentir algo quente e úmido envolver seu membro e fazer movimentos de vai e vem, acariciando-o. Levantou um pouco o quadril e sentou-se a beira da banheira, e seu irmão o acompanhou, agora não mais submerso, fazia um delicioso sexo oral nele. Seus movimentos de vai e vem com os lábios iam aumentando, e em pouco tempo Hypnos não conseguia se segurar mais, percebendo isso, Thanatos parou repentinamente, e sorriu.

_ Vejo que estás muito empolgado... - levantou-se e com o peso de seu corpo, fez Hypnos deitar, e deixou- ambos corpos colados, abriu as pernas dele e segurando o próprio membro, penetrou-o lentamente - agora és todo meu novamente... - deu-lhe um beijo intenso, de entrelaçar as linguas, enquanto começou os movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril, a princípio lento e pausado. Hypnos soltava gemidos entre o beijo, e mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor, estava adorando a situação, e o que acabara de ouvir Thanatos dizer sobre ser "seu" havia deixando-o mais relaxado. Minutos passaram-se e as estocadas de Thanatos estavam mais fortes, o vai e vem bem mais rápido e continuavam a se beijar, entrelaças as linguas, dar muitas mordidinhas e chupões. O gêmeo de cabelos prateados desceu até o pescoço de Hypnos de deu-lhe outro chupão, bem mais forte que o anterior, e vendo seu irmão se contorcer todo de prazer, totalmente entregue a ele, desceu ambas mãos até suas costas e o puxou, trazendo Hypnos para seu colo. Ficou sentado com as pernas abertas e seu irmão encaixado de frente para ele. Thanatos continuou com os movimentos de seu quadril e puxava o corpo de Hypnos para baixo enquanto ele mesmo pulava, deixando o atrito de seus corpos ainda maior. O gêmeo de cabelo dourado deixava os olhos fechados, envolveu o pescoço de Thanatos com seus braços, e escondeu a face entre seus cabelos prateados, gemendo bem perto do ouvido dele, fazendo Thanatos empolgar-se ainda mais. Ele pirava ao ouvir os gemidos de prazer do irmão. Desceu uma das mãos e começou a masturbar Hypnos.

_ Ah... assim eu não vou aguentar... eu... - Hypnos sentia que estava próximo de gozar, e então mordeu o pescoço de Thanatos com certa força e começou a subir e descer mais rapidamente, até que por fim, gozou, deixando o seu liquido espalhado pelas mãos de Thanatos e sua barriga. Já com o tesão enorme, Thanatos também não resistiu tanto tempo e, sentiu que também estava prestes a gozar. Deu várias estocadas fortes e parou, ofegante, e Hypnos pode sentir algo quente preenchendo-o e escorrendo por suas nádegas. Ambos estavam ofegantes, suados e se abraçavam, ficaram assim por algum tempo. Thanatos afastou-se um pouco e beijou seu irmão novamente.

_ Isso foi... incrível... - Hypnos deixou escapar um sorriso bobo, de satisfação. Retribuindo os beijos que recebia, com ternura.

_ Hm... e isso aumenta meu ego... - deixou escapar um sorriso entre os beijos - ... eu acho que estou "viciando" em você...

_ Se assim for... eu já estou "viciado"... - Hypnos deu um ultimo beijo cheio de paixão que durou mais alguns minutos, e assim que separaram seus lábios, ambos ficaram olhando um o outro,em silêncio. Thanatos suspirou.

_ Não me evita mais, tá? é péssimo ficar longe de você... - levou uma das mãos a - face corada e suada de Hypnos, acariciando-a - passamos tanto tempo juntos que, quando está longe... - engoliu algumas palavras que seu orgulho queria bloqueá-lo de dizer, mas olhando para aqueles olhos dourados de seu irmão, não conseguiu segurar isso por muito tempo- ... sinto uma falta imensa sua...

_ Eu sei bem... sinto o mesmo... - movimentou um pouco a cintura, e começou a afastar-se deixando o membro de Thanatos sair lentamente de dentro dele, até que estava completamente fora. Junto, veio todo aquele liquido quente, que inevitavelmente espalhou-se. Ainda sentavam um de frente para o outro - só... peço uma coisa... uma.

_ E o que é irmão?

_ Eu te conheço bem, Thanatos... sei que gosta de vários casos e já te vi muitas vezes em momentos íntimos com muitas ninfas... - suspirou - e você sabe como eu sou...

_ Sim... e então, qual é o pedido? quer que eu me afaste delas? - franziu as sobrancelhas.

_ Não, não... - balançou a cabeça negativamente - até porque são nossas servas e o senhor Hades também iria querer saber o porque disso... não... ia gerar problemas... - suspirou, até porque queria muito que ficassem longe dele, queria Thanatos só para si, e não queria dividir com ninguém, mas infelizmente tinha que usar a razão - eu... só quero que você seja franco comigo.

_ E eu já menti pra você antes? - mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, deixando juntamente a estrela em sua testa.

_ Não é isso... mas eu não quero me iludir. Entende? Estou sendo o mais sincero possível contigo...

_ Ei, mal começamos a nos relacionar e você já está com desconfiança das minhas palavras, irmão? - abriu um sorriso indefinido - tsc tsc...

_ Não me interprete mal. Eu só não quero ter nenhuma surpresa...

Thanatos não segurou o riso, e então soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

_ Aaaaah, então, sem surpresas né?... - afastou-se um pouco até a borda da banheira e então, para a surpresa de Hypnos, sentiu seus braços serem puxados e escorregou para dentro da banheira com Thanatos, fazendo com que a água caísse praticamente toda fora dela, e deixando um deus do sono com todo cabelo molhado na cara, caido em cima de um deus da morte que soltava uma gargalhada divertida, apoiado nos cotovelos.

_ Isso não teve graça! - com uma das mãos tirava os cabelos do rosto - olha só, meus aposentos! - olhava em volta, todo o chão molhado.

_ Pare de reclamar, Hypnos! vem cá! - puxou-o novamente e o beijou. - Eu vou te fazer surpresas sim, mas eu não te decepcionarei... - piscou com um dos olhos - prometo.

_ Hm... - olhava sério para Thanatos - está bem... mas... que tipo de surpresa, então?

_ Bom, eu posso dar uma pequena demonstração... ali... - aponta com os olhos para o quarto de Hypnos, que entendeu imediatamente. Antes que pudesse responder, Thanatos moveu-se rapidamente e levantou-se, carregando em seu colo o corpo nu de Hypnos - Vamos!?

_ E-Ei! me desça Thanatos! Posso andar sozinho! - sentiu seu rosto quente ao ser carregado. Provavelmente deveria estar com as bochechas totalmente rubras !

Thanatos ignorava as palavras de Hypnos e o levava até os aposentos, e chegando onde havia aquela enorme cama, o jogou em cima dela, até mesmo sem nenhum cuidado, fazendo Hypnos cair deitado de barriga para cima, enquanto ele "se jogava" sobre o corpo do irmão e o enchia de beijos e carinhos, que logo se transformaram em mais beijos intensos e carinhos íntimos...

E a noite toda eles se entregaram ao sentimento que tinham um pelo outro.

E pela noite inteira, se completaram.


End file.
